<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gambia by Rosey_Peach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081651">The Gambia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach'>Rosey_Peach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Around The World [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>During Canon, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Around The World [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Gambia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="u"> <span class="s1"> <b>Banjul</b> </span> </span> <b></b></p><p class="p1">“I think we should pick something else for Rollie to eat, I don’t want o risk him having an allergic reaction to the peanuts in the Domoda.” Jocelyn stated, concerned for her son’s health generally, as she did not fully trust that they would find him suitable help in time, if required.</p><p class="p1">“Right you are Jos. How about the Bena-benachin?” Roland suggested and Jocelyn nodded as she glanced over the ingredients of rice, tomatoes, vegetables and a choice of meats.</p><p class="p1">After their lunch the Schitt family meandered their way to the beach, letting Rollie run on ahead once they reached the expanse of white sand. The couple marvelled at the turquoise blue of the sea in front of them, remarking on how inviting it looked.</p><p class="p1">“Well we could go for a swim, or at least a paddle? No one else is around…” Jocelyn noticed the glint in her husband’s eye and knew exactly what he was hinting at and she would <em>not </em>be doing that, no matter how persuasive he could sometimes be!</p><p class="p1">Roland Junior had discarded his crocs and was splashing happily in the surf, his father a few steps behind, desperately trying to roll his cargo pants up past his knees. Jocelyn pitied him and smiled as she watched two of her favourite people, so happy and carefree.</p><p class="p1">“Rollie, do you think perhaps we can try and contact Mutt again, once we are back in the hotel?” Their father, son relationship was still far from healed but it had come a long way in the past couple of years.</p><p class="p1">“Of course we can Jos, now are you coming in or not? Rollie needs both of us to help him jump over these humungous waves!” Father and son both giggled as they jumped over the actually tiny waves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>